


圣诞快乐

by robinxxc



Category: qike
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinxxc/pseuds/robinxxc





	

厨房里,

 

“嘶—邱哥你轻、轻一点……”

 

“……呃呃……啊……疼！”

 

“不行了……呜”

 

邱贻可抬手敲了陈玘脑门一下，“涂个烫伤膏你他妈鬼叫什么？”，他轻轻按了一下陈玘手背上的伤，其实也没多严重，几个水泡而已，“是不是玘哥前两年下海偷摸拍了不少片啊？！”

 

怼的陈玘差点儿打嗝。  
“…还真不少！我手机里有几个，你要看？！你确定吗邱老师？我这就给你放一个先！我搭档就是体力不太好其他完美”，陈玘按捺不住的翻手机，密码密码密码，“总是做两次就没力气了…”

话痨模式全开。

 

“来了来了邱哥，让你看看”

 

特么陈玘笑的猴精猴精的！

 

邱贻可有些拒绝但还是看了一眼手机……

 

房间里视线很昏暗，被里有个人吧……

果然是他妈自己。邱贻可白了他一眼。

 

这是刚睡着？…脸有点儿红，整个人看起来晕乎乎的。

“睡觉呢吧你也拍…这什么时候的事儿了…”邱贻可还真就一点儿不记得。

 

他继续看，镜头拉进了一些。

 

里面的人好像也慢慢睁开眼睛了，还是有点儿迷糊，懵懵的看着前面……等终于对上焦了，自己突然拉过被子蒙住了头？！

 

接着画面非常晃动，被子的飒飒声，“欸别害羞别害羞，邱、邱老师”，原来是陈玘抓着手机爬到了床头……

 

画面里一只手去拉被子，没拉下来……

“邱老师我要照你正脸你快点儿松手嘛！”陈玘耍无赖的声音，那只手又去拽了两下，这次拽了下来……

 

邱贻可歪着脑袋、一半脸藏在枕头里……头发好像也没太干透，鬓角还很潮湿的贴在上面呢…嘴唇微微张着，呼吸很是平稳。

 

接着陈玘嘟囔句什么没听清，画面又有点儿晃动，一只手伸过去捏了几下那人的两颊，嘴一嘟一嘟的…

 

“唔拿开……”，捏醒之后好像瞄到手机了，伸手扒拉了几下，“别他妈照了……”

 

画面又晃了两下之后没再晃。

看起来是邱贻可放弃扒拉手机了。

 

于是那只手好像刚刚没玩儿够，手指轻轻摩挲两下下唇就悄悄伸了进去……

 

没几秒，视频里“嗷呜！！！”一声痛叫。

 

画面剧烈晃动几下只能看见一片天花板。

 

“诶哟邱哥、邱老师、爸爸！！快、快松口……疼疼疼手指头要折啦！！”

 

 

好像笑骂了几句画面就黑了，就没有了。

 

 

然后视频结束时邱贻可清楚的看到陈玘存的备注，

 

事后1。

 

 

………操你妈？？

 

 

“怎、怎么样邱老师，我搭档是不是看起来非～常的色气！”得意洋洋的收起手机，说完还调戏的摸了一把邱贻可的脸……

 

“………你去死”，嫌弃的躲开。

看了这个他不由得想起来上次陈玘给他看的那个只有声音的视频……

他他妈录了多少这玩意？！还1？？操操操操操……

邱贻可猛的站起身，一脚踹翻了厨房的垃圾桶。

 

“你他妈给我去死啊陈玘”

 

陈玘笑嘻嘻的颠了两步扑上去，“都有密码的！！死就死…我我我要死在邱哥的床上……”

 

陈玘挂在那人身上、把没抹药的那只手伸进衣服里摸来摸去的，说着暧昧不清的话……总之非常享受撩一个傻白甜。

 

邱贻可被他摸的直躲，只好抬起胳膊肘怼了他一下，之后蛮无奈的笑道，“玘哥快别得瑟了，煎个鱼能把自己烫的三级伤残……咱还是出去吃吧”

 

“谁知道那么不好弄啊，我柠檬都切好了，特么鱼出了乱子，煎的都、都焦了……”陈玘依旧挂在身上推着他走……快出去的时候把人压在了门上，啜了一口肩颈，啊不，好几口……

 

古代皇帝都盖戳。。。

 

 

不知道盖第几个戳的时候终于把人惹毛了。

 

邱贻可费力的转过身，掐着他的后脖子就往后拉，“起开起开起开”……

 

“欸操！邱老师又进化了跟谁学的这招！”陈玘特惊讶！虽然疼的呲牙咧嘴，但手里还是有牌。

 

他狠狠掐了一下邱贻可左边侧腰。

 

“嗷呜！！！！！”

 

被株连九族一样的惨叫。

 

 

邱贻可捂着脖子揉着腰、一脸挫败的出了厨房……

并且十分茫然的在思考陈玘左手的怪力是怎么形成的。

 

 

两人一个去洗漱一个回了卧室。

 

“哎？？邱贻可我、我放床上那条内裤呢？怎么没啦……”陈玘在屋里边喊边翻着被和枕头，妈蛋，难道晾在外面没收回来吗……

 

邱贻可咬着牙刷，拽了一下内裤一角，“啪”一声，满嘴牙膏沫回应道，

 

“吾—知—奥—阿”

 

深藏功与名。

 

 

其他的不是没干就是不知道塞哪了都……

 

陈玘只好穿那条小猪的。委屈巴巴。

 

毕竟平时都舍不得穿。

 

 

邱贻可收拾完毕，在沙发上套上裤子就往卧室跑，哼着小曲儿找了个白t又随便套了个毛衣，随时拿起羽绒服就能出门……

 

而陈玘还在磨磨唧唧的欣赏内裤呢。

 

 

“哈哈哈玘哥！”邱贻可痞痞的靠着卧室门在抽烟，笑的肚痛！“行玘哥就这样吧，小猪可爱哈哈哈哈哈”

 

 

陈玘边笑边蹬上衣服裤子……

 

 

两人出了门。

 

 

街上节日气息颇浓厚，人也蛮多，反正只是瞎逛和吃饭。

 

饭店就在前面两条街左右，一家沪菜馆。

 

陈玘做饭失败就订了这个位子，据说还不错。

 

步行街上还是蛮热闹的，这好像是几个大学生，弄个了小乐队在街上弹吉他唱歌，好不随意！

 

不少人聚到那里，邱贻可探着脑袋看这几个学生，“玘子，他们唱的什么听不懂……什么歌啊……”碎碎念。

 

这特么好像是撩妹神曲Im yours啊陈玘莫名扶额……

Im yours、Im yours啊！！听见没有邱贻可……

 

没错陈玘非常难为情，他只能试图千里传音，

因为并知道怎么告诉人家这个极具恋爱酸臭味的歌名。

 

欢快的歌声，投入的神情，观众渐渐打着拍子附和……

 

陈玘听着他们唱歌，已经东想西想的分神到宇宙边缘的一张乒乓球台……

 

*but I won't hesitate no more no more*

*it cannot wait Im yours*

 

这时邱贻可突然回头拽了他一下，又懵又好奇问着，“他们到底唱的什么啊！”

 

*there's no need to complicate*

*our time is short*

 

陈玘回过神来、忍不住咧了咧嘴角，“我……”眼睛里笑意盈盈，但是住了口。

 

你再期待一点啊……你再期待一点我就告诉你！

 

“你什么嘛？！”邱贻可被他搞的有些急躁…

 

可这双眼睛里也确实装满了陈玘想看到的期待。

 

 

这个人可能就是这样吧，觉得等待虽然有些被动，但总比那些摸不准结果还磕的头破血流的莽撞勇往要简单。

 

所以他不说一句，

 

只等我朝他走过去。

 

偏偏他蠢总能泄漏出那些小小的心怀期待，我根本没法装作看不明白……

 

诶呀诶呀，所以我会走过去啊你不要担心，等待那么熬人、

 

你已经很勇敢啦！

 

陈玘眨了两下眼睛，“就英、英文歌呗，我回去给你听…走啦吃饭了”，笑嘻嘻的抓着邱贻可离开了这里。

 

抱歉！我也有私心，

 

只有不说，你才能一直像这样期待。

 

 

被拽的一趔趄的邱贻可有点儿不解，吃饭就吃饭呗你脸红什么……

 

 

菜馆人很多，外面排起了长队，两个人边胡侃边吃着饭，陈玘嘲笑他吃相恶劣，邱贻可反怼他我一共才吃到两块肉……

 

也就没逗留多久就出了饭店。

很快，拿着排队号码的姑娘站过来冲门口的男朋友招手，欣喜的告诉他有位子了…

 

这就是节日啊。

 

“过节啊邱哥，要不然爸爸允许你喝两杯吧？怎么样？”他拉着邱贻可的围脖一端围着他转圈。。飞天小猪一样。

 

“绕个屁！”陈玘莫名有些灵活，邱贻可抢围脖抢的心累，“喝呗？回家喝啊？哎家里那个鱼还在锅里呢吧！！我都忘了！”

 

“哈！真忘了真忘了！”陈玘不再绕，好好的给他围上之后拿出两根烟。

 

“不想喝啤酒，喝、喝不过你”，点着之后吸了两口塞邱贻可嘴里，“要不然搞点儿烈的吧！”

 

邱贻可慢悠悠的吐了个烟圈，“好像别的你能喝过我似的。”好不藐视。

 

陈玘气的牙痒痒，他妈的自己嘴里那根烟还死活点不着了！打火机咔啦咔啦响……

 

“噗哈哈啊”，邱贻可感觉陈玘憋屈炸了，凑过去拉开他的手，双手聚拢隔着风，终于让自己烟上的火星将另一根点着了，

 

“走吧！玘子”，浪人招牌笑。

 

 

“………”

妈的这个傻逼撩的我都呆、呆掉了，陈玘赶紧吸了一口怕又灭了。

 

“邱贻可你看见旁边那片小树林没有，我他妈可以现在就办了你。”杀神招牌笑。

 

“我操玘哥，外面这么冷你怎么还这么精力旺盛？你他妈三个肾吧……”邱贻可看见前面有711，挤着陈玘往那跑了两步，“冻死我了冻死我了……”趁乱把手塞进陈玘衣领里。

 

冰的陈玘一哆嗦！！“哎哎哎你麻痹！！”

 

过道进了超市，胡乱挑了几瓶酒就完事了，结账时陈玘死死盯着收银员旁边架子上的气球，“给我那个草莓的、樱桃的、水蜜桃的、热带水果的……噢薄荷的不要。”

 

收银员一脸“丫挺牛逼啊！”的给他拿了这些气球。

 

陈玘得意洋洋的指了指还在那边研究酒的人，“他喜欢甜的。”径自出了门。

邱贻可听到门上自动响应一声谢谢惠顾才反应过来追出去……

“欸你走怎么不叫我！”

 

叫你干啥？

把这些可爱的气球扔我脸上吗。

 

外面就是挺冷，但是走几步还是蛮舒服的，陈玘一手拎着酒与气球、一手插进那人兜里，一路浪回了家。

 

“我先洗我先洗…冻死我了！”邱贻可到家外套一扔就冲进洗手间，赶紧洗个热水澡缓缓！

 

陈玘把酒放到桌上，“嗯，”转身去厨房把鱼处理了，这鱼……唉，苦了你了，魂归垃圾桶吧。

 

小能手又刷了锅洗了碗什么的……一顿忙活。

 

没一会儿邱贻可擦着脑袋出来了，“爽！！”一屁股扎到了沙发上不打算挪窝，更何况附近还有一个小太阳暖炉热度开的很暖……

 

陈玘给他倒了杯酒，“刚收拾完，我也去洗个…”自己伺候的也太他妈到位了。

 

“嗯嗯”，邱同学攥着杯喝了一小口，猫在浴巾里要看电视了，西西踢威5。

 

安如鸡的过了五分钟……

 

“热水呢邱贻可！！！！！”

 

……………

 

落汤玘用毛巾捂着重点部位跑出来了，不太雅观，头发湿答答的还在滴着水……邱贻可双手扒着沙发回头看他，

 

玘哥长得是帅哈，脸好乖噢！

 

“你看个屁！往那边一点儿…”陈玘围好毛巾整个人颓在沙发上，自顾自的倒了杯酒。

 

 

邱贻可给他拽了个毯子，包上，撸了两下头毛，“冷水澡啊玘哥？诶哟我心疼了！”

 

陈玘眉毛抖了一下，披着毯子把人扑倒在沙发上。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈！”邱贻可还在笑笑笑个不停，“热水器坏了吧哈哈哈哈哈”

 

陈先生把杯里的酒一饮而尽，把手撑在那人头的两边，低头亲了上去。

 

酒的味道在唇舌之间蔓延开来，柔软的触感很舒服啊，陈玘稍稍抬起一点头，低沉含糊的说，“邱哥是不是喝多了啊笑个没完……”

 

邱贻可又笑了两下，“怎么可能……”环上他的脖子轻轻吻了回去。

 

陈玘呆了一下，稍微使力捏着他的两颊，想让他的嘴再张开一些，

 

吻就是要深入的啊。

 

 

“唔唔！！起…起来……呼，”

一如既往的三秒拆台，这个傻逼特么喘不过气了！

 

 

“我想做……”

陈玘诚不欺我的一张帅脸离邱贻可只有几厘米。

 

 

“………”

难道我要说来吧宝贝儿？邱贻可恢复惯性沉默。

 

 

陈玘心领神会这人害羞癌犯了，光速离开他去了卧室、抓着一瓶润滑光速回来。

 

 

邱贻可看见那一大瓶……

“操！不做了！！”一如既往的三秒反悔！！

 

 

“妈的你疯了？不做？我都硬了你是不是瞎！”陈玘按着他不让他乱动……

 

但是他妈陈玘手抖啊…………

 

一个不小心润滑倒了邱贻可一身。

 

似曾相识的乳白色………

 

 

空气突然变得安静。

 

 

陈玘趁那人马上没反应过来，偷偷的钻进去一根手指。

 

“！！！日你先人！！”你妈比你偷袭！！

 

“去吧去吧”，润滑真的太多了，做一次挤半瓶陈玘觉得居家过日子不能这么浪费，

 

明天一定节省一些。

 

为了分散邱贻可的注意力，陈玘慵懒的亲着他的下巴，“邱哥别紧张，你回忆回忆我的尺寸”，又咬了几下喉结，让灼热的呼吸肆意洒在上面，

 

“其实你也该适应了，不要每次都夹的我哭爹喊娘好吗…”

 

也不知道气的还是怎么的……邱贻可抬起胳膊挡住了眼睛，脖子通红。

 

 

两根手指了，辗转其中。

 

“再适应适应，要来真的了”，陈玘转移到胸前，所经之处种了好多小草莓。

 

“呃……别、别咬那，唔”

 

不出声还好，

现在陈玘已经硬的要变身了。

 

全他妈赖邱贻可，陈玘掰着他的腿，老子没时间让你适应了。

 

咬开樱桃味的气球，给小小杀套上去就理所当然的挺到了里面……

 

“靠！！！别动！陈玘！！千万别动！！！”

邱贻可抠着他的胳膊一脸惊恐。

 

陈玘被他吓到了，“咋、咋了？”尺寸可以啊我没吃什么禁药啊……疼成这样？

 

“玘子，做可以，但是咱能不能别动……就这么待着、我们可以唠会儿嗑？行吗？………太疼了”

 

我操，他委屈又可怜，咱们就是爱的啪啪啪为什么搞成我我我qiángjiān你？

 

“邱贻可你听我讲，动，两个人的情愫才会进一步酝酿发酵……不动，”陈老师甚至推了一下鼻梁上假想的眼镜，

 

“那是充电。”

 

 

说完就慢慢的发酵了起来。

 

“呃呃……真的疼！！你怎么不信我！”邱贻可贼心不死，还在演……

其实陈玘扩张很到位了、润滑又跟太平洋一样多痛个毛线，就是很涨而已。

 

 

“那我他妈还能变小啊？嗯？”

 

陈玘这时腹部还算有点儿肌肉，没太不可挽救……所以，

 

一边顶着他一边蹭来蹭去的。

 

 

“唔啊……哈……”  
陈玘非常爱咬他耳朵下面那处白皙，因为留下的痕迹特明显！可能酒精也在作祟吧，他体温有些高。

 

 

“你……操、陈玘，嗯……你慢点儿”

 

 

“手！！手松开！呜呜……”

 

 

“不要……真不行了…”

 

 

嗓子有些哑，喉音短促仔细听还有些软腻，陈玘免不了会起一些捉弄之心。

 

更何况，这个人浑身破绽暴露在自己面前。

 

“邱哥哥，我喜欢猫…”

 

高温灼着理智，陈玘的吻又四处作祟……邱贻可被铺天盖地的欲望淹没，

 

听不清说什么，“唔？” 只想宣泄。

 

陈玘只好停下来，“我说，我喜欢猫咪！”吧唧一口亲在脑门上，看邱贻可有些清醒了正懵懵的看着他……

 

此时全根没入，不留余地。

 

“唔啊！！！嗯……哈……”完全让人轻而易举的突破了防线，他只能扬起下巴难耐的喘息。

 

“所以你喵一声吧！”陈玘那只手总是搞的他像在坐云霄飞车，说让他低迷就低迷，说让他高亢就高亢，

 

“你喵一声我就让你休息。”

 

 

邱贻可懵逼，被握着要害不说腰都快断了，这种慢性折麽真的耗人……真的想休息……

 

但是喵你麻痹？

 

邱贻可的眼神突然变的非常危险，好像分分钟要把陈玘丢海里喂鲨鱼。

 

 

“我操邱哥你突然夹我一下干吗？你里面……里面很热欸唔唔唔！”  
真是特么信口胡诌啊！！邱贻可听不下去了赶紧抬手捂着他的嘴。。

 

陈玘眼神一暗，索性细细的舔着指缝，下面又狠狠撞了进去……

 

翻云覆雨，缠绕不休，一切都恶意又色情。

 

“啊……嗯啊！！你他妈…唔啊啊！！”

 

要到了要到了真的要到了……邱贻可掰着陈玘的手…松手啊妈蛋！！

 

“没听见你喵。”

 

“呃啊！！哈……真不行了陈玘…嗯！！”

 

“没听见。”

 

“呜啊……啊……呃嗯！”

 

“我仿佛是聋了。”

 

“……啊啊啊！！……喵……呜”

 

“欸欸？？”

 

“喵……喵！！行了吧……唔松手快点儿”

 

陈玘盯着那张略显迷乱的脸，你总是这么容易被我看透，

一口咬在嘴上，挺了几下终于松了手……

 

两人一起，感同身受。

 

 

 

爽的飘飘然，一离开发现哇靠腹间混乱不堪，陈玘趁那人迷糊着赶紧拿湿巾擦了干净，欸靠没热水了，

要、要挨骂了。。。

 

“喵你妈了个比。”邱贻可满头汗，脱力的骂了一小声。

 

就知道这样！陈玘笑出声，吃干抹尽的满足脸把人抱起来去了卧室，关灯睡觉。

 

 

“让你过个好节，才一次！”陈玘在被里揉着他的腰……含涔涔的。

 

“两次打折你腿。”懒懒的闭着眼睛享受陈小妹的局部按摩。

 

门锁好了，空调开的非常足，窗帘也够厚重，被子又松软舒服，

 

嗯是的，不顾一切换来的风平浪静，所以没有什么能打扰到他们。

 

 

“圣诞快乐………呼”来自陈玘下巴抵着的脑瓜顶。

陈玘发了会儿呆，心里吐槽圣诞节跟平常没什么区别嘛，抱着人睡着了。


End file.
